Natsu Dragnir
Natsu Dragnir (ナツ・ドラグニル Natsu Doraguniru), également typographié Natsu Dragneel est un Chasseur de Dragon de Feu. Membre de la guilde Fairy Tail, il est le personnage principal masculin du manga. Il est surnommé ''Salamander (la Salamandre). Il fut élevé par 'Ignir, un Dragon de Feu, qui le quitta sans prévenir le 7 Juillet X777. Il a aidé Lucy a rejoindre la guilde au tout début de l'histoire. Apparence thumb|236px|Natsu enfantthumb|left|Natsu, enfant avec Ignir. Il a des cheveux roses en bataille, et des yeux noirs (ou verts onix selon certaines scènes dans l'anime mais qui est sa vrai couleur de yeux). Il ne quitte jamais son écharpe en écailles de dragon qui lui a été donnée par Igneel. Sur le poignet droit, il porte un bandeau noir, similaire à celui de Lucy. Il est vêtu d'un gilet noir qu'il laisse toujours ouvert, dévoilant ainsi son buste, une ceinture marron, un pantacourt blanc recouvert par un kilt assorti à son gilet ainsi que des sandales noires. Sa marque de Fairy Tail est rouge et se trouve sur son épaule droite. Personnalité Natsu est généralement enjoué, plein thumb|left|Natsud'enthousiasme et exubérant. Ses réactions sont pour le plus souvent démeusurées et il a tendance à s'énerver rapidement. D'après Makarov, la rage est son plus grand pouvoir. Il se montre parfois un peu naïf et enfantin, voire quelques fois puéril, caractéristiques quthumb|190px|Natsu, à la fin du premier épisode.'il partage avec Happy. Par moments, il manque aussi de délicatesse, tant dans ses paroles que dans ses actions. Il adore la baston et il est toujours le premier à frapper lorsque les membres de sa guilde entrent dans une énième querelle, qui finit toujours en bagarre générale. Lorsqu'il se bat ou qu'il achève une quête, il a pour habitude de détruire tout ce qu'il entoure sans s'en rendre compte, comme plusieurs mages de Fairy Tail. Toutefois, Natsu est fidèle et son sens de la justice est très développé. Pour lui, ses amis sont très importants, considérant sa guilde comme sa famille, il est prêt à tout pour les protéger. Ainsi, il ne supporte pas qu'on leur fasse du mal et c'est généralement thumb|304px|Première rencontre entre Lucy et Natsu.lorsqu'il s'agit de les protéger qu'il voit sa force se décupler. Il accorde beaucoup d'importance aux souvenirs qu'il possède avec ses amis. Il est également très déterminé et abandonne rarement ce qu'il entreprend, surtout lorsque ses amis sont près de lui. Histoire ''Arc Daybreak'' thumb|286px|Natsu trouvant le livre Day Break. Natsu décide de rendre visite à Lucy qui vient de se trouver une maison et en apprend plus sur la magie des Constellationnistes. Après avoir vu Lucy passer un contrat avec sa nouvelle clef du chiot blanc, il lui propose de former une équipe avec lui et Happy. Elles s'empresse d'accepter et Natsu lui montre le travail qu'il a choisi pour leur première mission ensemble. Cette mission consiste à aller récuperer un livre dans le chateau du duc Evaro à Shirotsume. Les trois amis s'en vont donc voir leur client pour avoir un peu plus de détails sur ce travail. Celui-ci leurs apprend qu'il a augmenté la récompense pour atteindre 2 000 000 joyaux et qu'il veut simplement que les mages détruisent le livre.une fois parvenue, ils sont repérés par une grosse servante que Natsu bat facilement. Ils découvrent une immense bibliothèque et cherche le livre nommé Daybreak. C'est Natsu qui finit par le trouver mais au dernier moment, Lucy l'empêche de le brûler car elle veut le lire. En se disputant, ils finissent par attirer l'attention du duc Ebar qui appelle les Vanish Brothers à la rescousse. Ces derniers sont deux frères faisant partis de la guilde de mercenaires : les Loups du Sud. Lucy s'enfuit avec le livre pour essayer de le lire pendant que Natsu se bat contre les mages. Il les bat assez facilement même s'ils étaient perfectionnés dans la maitrise du feu. Le duc qui se bat contre Lucy fait appel à la porte de la vierge et la grosse servante apparait accompagnée de Natsu. C'est insensé que Natsu ai pu traverser le monde des esprits mais peu importe, il est là et à l'aide de Lucy et de Cancer, il bat le duc et ils retournent voir leur client. Lucy révèle le secret au client que ce livre contient un secret et lorsque le client s'en empare, la magie se met en route et tout le livre se réecrit pour prendre sa véritable forme. En vérité, c'était une lettre destinée au client fils de l'auteur que ce dernier a nommé Dear Kaby. Le client decide donc de ne pas détruire le livre et Natsu, Lucy et Happy s'en vont sans prendre la récompense. ''Arc Eisen Wald'' Natsu et Grey accompagnent Erza dans une histoire dont elle a entendu parler. Lucy et Happy finissent par les accompagner sur la demande de Mirajane. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent le lendemain à la gare, Natsu fait promettre à Erza qu'à leur retour elle se battrait contre lui. Cette dernière accepte et ils prennent le train. Natsu est malade et Erza décide de l'assommer pour abréger ses maux d'estomacs. thumb|leftPendant le trajet, elle leur explique que leurs ennemis sont la guilde noire Eisenwald et qu'ils ont l'intention de creer des problèmes avec une magie nommée Lullaby. Alors que Erza, Lucy, Grey et Happy sont sortis du train et que celui-ci est reparti avec Natsu toujours malade, ce dernier rencontre un garçon nommé Kageyama qui vient d'Eisenwald donc la guilde ennemie, s'amuse à insulter Fairy Tail. Natsu a du mal à se battre dans son état mais soudain, le train s'arrete grace à Erza qui vient d'activer l'arret d'urgence. Dans l'arret brutal du train, une flutte ornée d'un crane avec trois yeux tombe des habits de Kageyama. Les deux ennemis repprennent le combat mais lorsque le train se remet en marche Natsu decide d'en sortir sans vraiment finir son combat et atterit sur Grey positionné sur le toit d'une voiture qui remontait le long du train. Lucy comprend et explique que la flute est la Lullaby et que toute personne qui entend sa mélodie meurt. Ils se remettent en route à la poursuite d'Eisenwald jusqu'à la gare d'Oshibana où s'est réfugiée la guilde clandestine. Natsu et Grey partent à la poursuite de Erigor dans la gare et sont eux-même poursuivis par Kageyama et Rayure. Erza et Lucy battent le reste de la guilde. Grey apprend que c'est le conseil des maitres de guilde qui va etre visé par la flute et retrouve les autres pour les avertir. Natsu se bat contre Kageyama et finit par le battre mais erza et Grey réapparraissent à ce moment. Ils essayent d'utiliser Kageyama pour détruire le mur de vent autour de la gare mais il ne peut pas. Finalem ent, ils s'en sortent grace à Virgo, nouvel esprit de Lucy et thumb|left|Natsu, Grey et Erza contre la LullabyNatsu s'enfuit à la poursuite de Erigor avec Happy. Le comba s'engage entre les deux mais Natsu à beaucoup de mal à se battre contre le vent. Pour sauver sa vie, il change les proprietes du feu pour s'accrocher. Happy pense qu'il ne peu pas le battre mais Natsu n'abandonne pas. Erigor s'entoure d'un mur de vent intouchable et Natsu finit par le battre en réchauffant l'air autour de lui. Kageyama s'enfuit avec la flute et se retrouve face à face avec le maitre de Fairy tail, Makarof succeseur de Hades ( Maitre de Grimoire Heart) . La flutte prend sa véritable forme qui est celle d'un immense monstre mais cela ne changera rien à l'issue du combat gagner par Natsu , Grey et ainsi que Erza . ''Arc de l'Île de Galuna'' thumb|Natsu,Grey,Happy et Lucy devant Deliora L'arc de Galuna est une mission de rang S que seul les de mages de rang S comme Luxus Dreyar,Mistgun,Mirajane et Erza peuvent l'accomplir, Natsu l'a pris en cachette et demande à Lucy d'aller avec lui Makarov qui est au courant de cette affaire demande à Luxus de les rattraper mais c'est Grey qui va le faire pensant le ramener, celui-ci et entrainé dans la même aventure que Natsu et Lucy sur la barque qui les amène sur l'île, cette transportation se fera détruire par une grande vague. ils thumb|leftse dirige vers l'entrée du village et accepte de les ouvrir les habitant du village ont tous un bras une jambe ou une tete différent on dirait que les membres de leur corps sont comme c elle d'un démon le chef explique que ces la lune qui les a thumbrendu comme ça et explique qu'il faut détruit la lune. Dans leur aventure ils rencontre Lyon Bastia, Cherry Brendy, Toby Horhorta et Yuka Suzuki qui s'ont pour but délivrer Deliora un des monstres maléfiques de Zeleph dans la battaille Léon explique que son but était de battre Oul, mais celle-ci est mort en scellant Déliora et protégeant Grey, alors le seul moyen pour lui de la supasser est de battre ce monstre. Natsu, va essayer d'empecher la magie d'opérer sur la coquille de glace qui enferme le monstre mais va se battre contre un mage qui maitrise la magie perdue de l'arc du temps. Grey va battre Léon mais cela ne change en rien l'apparence des habitants du vollage et alors qu'ils veulent détruirent la lune avec l'assistance d'Erza, ils brisent une lentille de verre qui s'était formée au dessus de l'île. Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Happy et Erza font la fête au village mais refuse la récompense car la requete n'avait pas était acceptée par la guilde, alors ils repartent avec Erza pour etre punis mais Lucy récupere tout de même une clef de portail d'or. ''Arc Phantom Lord'' Natsu délivre Lucy des griffes des Phantom Lord. Il affronte Totomaru ( mage thumb|left|268px|Natsu contre Gajeeldes 4 élements ) qui maîtrise le feu puis il finit par affronter Gajeel Redfox , le chasseur de dragon d'acier. Après un combat de force égale entre les 2 chasseurs de dragon, Natsu finit par l'emporter avec l'aide de Lucy et met le chasseur de dragon d'acier KO. ''Arc Loki'' Natsu n'est pas très présent lors de cet arc, qui concerne principalement Lucy et Loki (pour consulter l'aventure détaillée, rendez-vous dans les sections correspondantes sur leurs pages). Tout commence par une mission que Natsu effectue en compagnie de Lucy, Happy, Erza et Grey. Leur mission terminée, ils croisent Loki, en mission dans ce même secteur. Celui-ci prend la fuite en voyant Lucy, ce qui ne manque pas d'amuser Natsu. Ayant achevé leur travail plus trop que prévu, Lucy suggère de s'arrêter aux sources thermales, ils prennent donc tous les cinq une chambre d'hôtel; sitôt installés, Natsu engage une bataille d'oreiller plutôt violente (façon Fairy Tail) au cours de laquelle Lucy est vite battue. Elle part donc en promenade tandis que la bataille se poursuit. De retour à la guilde le lendemain, Natsu e st toujours en conflit avec Grey, n'arrivant pas à déterminer qui a finit vainqueur. Par la suite, lorsque Loki disparaît après avoir quitté subitement la guilde, Natsu passe Magnolia au peigne fin accompagné des autres membres de la guilde pour le retrouver. A la fin de l'arc, lorsque Loki rentre à Fairy Tail en compagnie de Lucy, il leur donne à tous des billets pour Akane Resort, amorçant ainsi leur aventure à la tour du paradis. ''Arc de la Tour du Paradis'' thumb|left|276pxNatsu va a la plage avec les autres membres de l'equipe mais alors qu'ils vont a une fête ils sont attaqués par des esclaves de la t our du paradis, d'anciens amis d'Erza. Ils sont emmenés a la tour du paradis et la bas Erza combattra Jellal, mais Natsu voyant que Erza est en danger s'interposera et ira jusqu'a manger de l'Etherion pour pouvoir battre Jellal. Il sauvera Erza qui cherchera a se sacrifier pour le vie de ses athumb|Natsu coincé dans le masque de chat de Milianamis. ''Arc de la Battle of Fairy Tail'' L'arc de la Bataille de Fairy Tail se déroule le jour de l'élection de Miss Fairy Tail, la veille du festival des moissons, Lucy s'inscrit au concours tout comme Levy, Erza, Kanna, Juvia, Biska et Mirajane. Natsu assiste au spectacle comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'Evergreen intervienne et change les participantes du concours en pierres. Luxus intervient au moyen d'une projection afin d'annoncer le début de la Bataille de Fairy Tail: un moyen selon lui de déterminer qui est le combattant le plus fort de la guilde. Natsu est bien entendu très excité par cette idée. Le principe est simple, il s'agit de s'affronter jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un, et les runes de Fried sont présentes pour assurer que chacun respecte la règle. Natsu, Makarov et Gajil tentent de sortir de la guilde mais Fried a lancé un enchantement qui empêche les personnes de thumb|left|300px|Natsu et Gajil se préparant à combattreplus de 80 ans ou les statues de pierre de sortir. Makarov ne peut donc pas en sortir, mais Fried a trafiqué son echantement pour que Natsu et Gajeel ne puise pas passé, mais on sous-entend qu'ils pourraient avoir plus de quatre-vingt ans. Après un certain temps la bataille dégénère et il ne reste presqu'aucun combattant, Natsu tente alors de briser la statue d'Erza pour la libérer. Il pense la faire fondre avec son feu de dragon, mais finit par fêler la statue. Gajil et lui commencent à paniquer, et envisagent une soudure pour la réparer. Finalem ent la statue ébréchée se brise et Erza en sort indemne, mais furieuse car elle entendait tout. Son oeil magique, et au feu de Natsu, a affaiblit le sort d'Evergreen petit à petit. Erza part alors en quête de la jeune femme thumb|250px|Natsu et Gajeel face à Luxuset remporte le combat, ce qui met fin au sort de pétrification et libère toutes les filles y comprit Levy, qui parvient à décrypter le sort de Fried, permettant ainsi à Natsu et à Gajeel de sortir. Natsu se rend donc a la cathédrale de Kaldia où se trouvent Mistgun et Luxus. Erza les rejoint, mais en voyant le visage de Mystogan, identique à celui de Jellal, elle se trouve destabilisée. Cependant, elle se reprend rapidement, et se prépare à détruire le palais de la foudre de Luxus, avouant à Natsu qu'il a le potentiel pour battre Luxus. Natsu se retrouve alors seul face a Luxus, mais il sera rejoint par Gajeel qui l'aidera a combattre. On apprend durant ce combat que Luxus est un chasseur de dragon de seconde thumb|left|236px|Natsu et Happy pendant la parade Fantasiagénération; son père ayant incorporé un lacryma de foudre à son corps. Après un combat acharné, ils parviennent à battre Luxus. La victoire est amère au goût Natsu, qui conteste la décision du maître de bannir Luxus: aux yeux de Natsu, vouloir déterminer qui est le combattant le plus puissant de la guilde n'est pas un crime grave. De plus, c'est pour lui une demi victoire, étant donné que Gajeel l'a aidé. En dépit de ses blessures et de ses bandages, ils participe à la parade de Fairy Tail, écrivant le nom de la guilde en lettres de feu. ''Arc Oracion Seis'' thumbAfin d'éliminer la guilde clandestine Oracion Seis, les guildes Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Ciatshelter s'unissent pour former l'Alliance de la Lumière. Alors qu'ils se sont explqués le plan, les Oracions Sies apparaissent. Erza attaque Racer, un des mages qui a la particularité d'être rapide mais se fait finalement battre par Cobra, un autre ennemi possédant un serpent volant qui mord Erza au bras, la paralysant. Ils enlèvent ensuite Wendy et Happy. Quand Natsu les retrouve, Wendy est par terre, pleurant et on retrouve Jellal qui élimine Natsu d'un coup de poing. Plus tard, alors qu'Erza s'est fait soigné et qu'elle cherche Jellal, Natsu, lui est à la recherche d'Erza afin de l'empêcher de retrouver Jellal. En route, il trouve Grey dans l'eau, inconscient. Quand il le rejoint, thumbGrey lui tend un piège, le mettant dans un radeau. Alors que le mage de glace va achever Natsu, Lucy intervint et on apprend que Grey e thumb|Natsu vs Zéro st en fait Gemini, un esprit pouvant copier l'apparence et la magie d'une personne. Débute un combat entre Angel, une mage des Oracion Seis qui est une constellationniste et Lucy. Quand Lucy gagne, elle essaie d'attraper Natsu qui agonise sur le radeau puis elle le sauve. Peu après, quand Natsu mnte sur le Niravana qui thumb|leftbouge (Natsu n'est pas malade car Wendy lui a lancé un sort qui résiste aux maux de transports), il affronte dans un combat aérien Cobra et finit par l'emporter. Ensuite, après que Zero ait été réveillé. Natsu doit détruire un nirvana. Il choisit celui où se tient l'alter-ego de Brain et l'affronte Pendant le combat, Jellal apparaît, aidant Natsu à vaincre Zero en lui donnant une flamme magique. Natsu déclenche alors son Dragon Force, battant Zero.thumb|center|335 px|Natsu vs Zero ''Arc Edolas'' La ville de Magnolia ainsi que tous ces habitants a disparu ! En cause, un Anima, vortex créer à fin de puiser la magie depuis Earthland vers Edolas, un monde parallèle où la magie n'est pas une source inépuisable mais bien en danger de disparition. Seuls Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Gadjil et Lucy sont sains et saufs, tous les autres ont été transformés en lacryma géante. thumb|left|192px|Natsu d'Earthland & Natsu d'EdolasNatsu, Happy, Wendy et Carla découvrent un monde étrange et la guilde de Fairy Tail d'Edolas, où les occupants sont différents de ceux d'Earthland. Natsu recontre Lisanna, la soeur de Mirajane et Elfman morte 2 ans plus tôt. Tout leur est expliqué sur ce monde et le petit groupe de 4 + thumb|Bye bye Edolas !Lucy d'Edolas s'en va à la cité royale àfin de rendre leur apparence naturelle aux gens de Magnolia ainsi que de retourner sur Earthland. Ils rencontrent en chemin Lucy de Earthland, qui sait invoquer la magie, ce thumb|left|Edo-Natsu et Natsuqui est impossible pour Natsu ou Wendy. En voulant infiltrer la ville, Natsu et Lucy sont fait prisonniers. Ils s'évandent, Natsu se bat contre différents mages de l'armée royale. Et finalement, avec l'aide de Gadjeel et Wendy, ils vainquent le roi d'Edolas qui s'étaient réfugié dans un dragon d'acier. Tout le monde rentre sains et sauf à Magnolia d'Earthland NB: Le Natsu d'Edolas est le total opposé du Natsu d'Earthland, un peureux qui se fait martyriser par Edo-Lucy, qui a peur de tout mais qui quand il se retrouve dans un véhicule devient une tout autre personne, sûre d'elle et arrogante. ''Arc de l'Île Tenrô'' Natsu, Grey, Juvia, Kanna, Elfman, Fried, Levy et Mest sont choisis pour participer à l'examen des mages de rang S. thumb|201px|L'Île TenrôChaqu'un devra constituer un binôme pour passer cet examen, qui se déroule sur l'île sacrée de Fairy Tail, l'île Tenrô. Les binômes sont : Natsu & Happy, Grey & Loki, Juvia & Lisanna, Kanna & Lucy, Elfman & Evergreen, Fried & Bixrow, Levy & Gajeel, Mest & Wendy. Lors de la première étape de l'examen, Natsu et Happy doivent atteindre l'île par leurs propres moyens (ils ne sont pas dans les premiers arrivés malgré leur enthousiasme) et choisir un chemin. Natsu chosit le chemin E, pensant ainsi tomber sur Erza, mais il tombe finalement sur Gildarts. A première vue, il n'a aucune chance, cependant, après une lutte acharnée frame|left|Natsu ayant été multiplier par Gildarts.durant laquelle il a été réduit en une multitude de mini Natsu, il finit par faire reculer Gildarts de quelques centimètres. Gildarts lui accorde donc le droit de continuer. Cependant, Natsu ne l'accepte pas, pour lui ce n'est pas une victoire. Gildarts lui fait alors ressentir son vrai pouvoir, et Natsu s'avoue vaincu, terrifié devant la puissance de ce dernier. Gildarts reconnaît alors en lui une forme de courage (Natsu a sû quand abandonner) et le laisse accéder à la seconde étape de l'examen. A la fin de cette première étape, seules les équipes de Natsu, Grey, Kannna, Elfmann et Levy sont encore dans la compétition. La deuxième étape s'annonce plus complexe, puisqu'elle consitste à trouver la tombe du fondateur de la thumb|left|ZelephGuilde, Mavis Vermillion, en 6 heures. Natsu, Happy, Evergreen et Elfman rencontrent un mage suspect, qui n'est a utre que le célèbre mage noir Zeleph, qui semble attendre quelque chose de Natsu. Lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Natsu ne se rappelle pas de lui, il se met à pleurer, et lance une attaque dévastatrice. Il disparaît mystérieusement après avoir tué une partie de la végétation aux thumb|202pxalentours. L'écharpe de Natsu, cadeau d'Ignir, est devenue noire à l'issue du maléfice; c'est l'écharpe qui a absorbé les dégâts à sa place. L'examen est interrompu lorque Erza donne l'alerte, des personnages étranges ayant débarqué sur l'île, ces personnes sont en fait les membres de la guilde Grimoire Heart, une des 3 guildes composant l'alliance Baram. Natsu doit affonter Thuncrow, l'un des 7 frères d'armes du Purgatoire,capable d'utiliser la magie perdue du tueur de Dieu. Il est vaincu dans un premier temps. Natsu finit par s'allier à Makarov, très affaiblit par son combat contre Hadès et thumb|299px|Natsu vs. Zancrowà eux deux, ils battent l'ennemi. Natsu parvient à absorber les flammes de Thuncrow, ce qui n'aurait pas du être possible normalement, Natsu y est parvenu en se vidant totalement de son énergie magique. Il peut alors créer une nouvelle attaque, en réunissant les flammes du dragon et celles d'un dieu pour former "les flammes étincellantes du dieu dragon" et anéantit donc Thuncrow. A la fin du combat, Carla, Panther Lily et Wendy rejoignent Natsu et Makarov afin de les soigner grâce aux pouvoir magiques de Wendy. Cette dernière parvient à "soigner" l'écharpe de Natsu (qui redevient alors blanche), lui permettant ainsi de guérir plus rapidement. Natsu une fois sur pieds reconnaît une odeur famillière et cours en sa direction, il s'agit de celle de Ultear, qu'il a déjà combattu durant l'arc de l'île de Galuna, sous l'apparence d'un homme. Lorsque Natsu la retrouve, il la prend pour un travesti, ne comprenant pas immédiatement que c'était son apparence d'homme le déguisement. Le combat s'engage alors entre les deux protagonistes. Durant le combat, Natsu porte accidentellement un coup à l'adversaire de Lucy, Kain. Lucy, Natsu et Happy décident de reformer leur groupe le temps de combattre Kain, Ultear étant partie à la recherche de Zeleph. Ils battent Kain suite à une attaque combinée, de la puissance de feu de Natsu, de la rapidité de Happy, le tout à travers le corps de Lucy manipulée par M. Maudit, la marionnette vaudou de Kain. Natsu et son équipe tentent alors de rejoindre le camp, mais ils tombent sur Bluenote Stinger, Ecrasés par la puissance de son pouvoir de gravité, sans grand espoir de réussite, leur combat est interrompu par l'arrivée de Gildarts. Natsu et son équipe arrivent donc finalement au camp, et de là, ils rejoignent le combat final, contre Hadès, chef de grimoire Heart et second maître de Fairy Tail. Le combat semble perdu jusqu'à ce que Luxus entre en scène, cependant, il sera vaincu à son tour, mais parvient à transmettre tout son pouvoir magique à Natsu, qui peut alors combiner la foudre et le feu thumb|Natsu apès avoir mangé la foudre de Luxus Finalement, ils arrivent à vaincre Hadès ensemble, en partie grâce à Ultear qui, à l'aide de sa magie Arc du Temps, est parvenue à restaurer l'arbre de l'île, redonnant pouvoir et immunité aux membres de la guilde. thumb|leftTout semble bel et bien fini, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Acnologia, plus ou moins attirée par Zeleph sur l'île. Les membres de la guilde se trouvent vite dépassésthumb. Le maître tente de s'interposer afin de laisser aux autres le temps de s'enfuir, mais ceux-ci ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Natsu est le premier à frapper, mais là encore, sans succès. Tous s'unissent, joignant les mains dans l'espoir d'utiliser une magie combinée, mais c'est finalement Mavis qui les sauve, faisant disparaître l'île au moyen de sa Fairy Sphere. Le 16 décembre de l'an X784, jour où disparurent les plus grands héros de Fairy Tail, restera gravé dans la mémoire de tous. Arc de l'An X791 Sept ans après la disparition des plus puissants membres de Fairy Tail, les recherches faites pour les retrouver ont été thumb|299px|Fairy Tail sept ans plus tard : Année X791abandonnées, et la guilde la plus puissante de Fiore est devenue l'une des plus faible de toutes. La plupart des membre ont quitté Fairy Tail et la guilde croule sous les dettes accumulées envers la guilde Twilight Ogre, la nouvelle guilde officielle de Magnolia. Alors que Fairy Tail, au bord du gouffre commençe envisage de fermer définitivement ses portes, le bombardier magique Christina débarqua, avec à son bord l'équipe "Trimens" de la guilde Blue Pegasus, annonçant avoir enregistré un signal provenant de l'endroit où se trouvait l'île Tenrô. A bord d'un navire, avec l'espoir d'y retrouver leurs amis, Jet, Droy, Biska, Arzak, Max, et Warren, prirent la mer. Une fois arrivés sur les lieux, le vent cessa soudainement de souffler, et ils apperçurent une jeune fille blonde marchant sur la mer, et lorsqu'elle leva les bras, l'île Tenrô apparut derrière elle. Les membres de Fairy Tail débarquèrent sur l'île, et en essayant de rattraper la mystérieuse jeune fille, ils découvrirent le corps de Natsu en partie enfoncé dans le sol. Restés à la guilde, le reste des membres présents, Roméo, Macao, Readers, Wakaba, Nab, Lucky et Vegeta, attendaient le retour des autres membres avec l'espoir de retrouver les anciens membres de la guilde, sans trop oser y croire, de peur d'être déçus. C'est alors que les membres de Twilight Ogre firent à nouveau irrruption dans la guilde, demandant encore une fois leur remboursement, mais n'ayant pas d'argent, les membres de Fairy Tail n'eurent d'autre thumb|340px|Après 7 ans d'absence nos héros de Fairy Tail sont de retour.choix que de les laisser détruire le bâtiment. Roméo qui en avait assez de cette situation décida de se battre contre eux, mais trop faible, il manque de se faire tuer. Cepenant Natsu entre en scène et stoppe l'attaque. La guilde réunie explose rapidement les gêneurs. Les héros de Fairy Tail sont de retour, et ils n'ont pas pris une ride, ce qui n'est pas le cas du reste de la guilde. Natsu et Happy retournent chez eux, et sont désespérés de constater que leur "trésor" a disparu: leur économies pour les dépenses alimentaires. Désespérés, ils n'ont plus qu'à trouver du travail. ''Arc des Grands Jeux Magiques'' 3 mois d'entraînement Natsu ainsi que le reste des rescapés de l'Île Tenrô ont manqué beaucoup de choses pendant leur pause de 7 ans, notamment la création des Grands Jeux Magiques. Se déroulant dans une arène de la capitale, Crocus, ces jeux opposent des équipes de 5 mages des différentes guildes de Fiore. Jusqu'alors, Fairy Tail a toujours finit dernière, et les membres ne sont pas franchement emballés par l'idée de s'y présenter à nouveau. C'est bien entendu sans compter sur l'enthousiasme brûlant de Natsu et des autres, et l'appât du gain de Makarov, thumbredevenu maître de la guilde après avoir été nommé à nouveau par Gildarts. En effet, une forte récompense de 30 millions de Joyaux sera attribuée à la guilde gagnante. Cependant, comme le prouve Max, en se battant contre Natsu, l'équilibre des forces a changé, les autres membres de la guilde ainsi que ceux des guildes adverses ont eu 7 ans pour s'entraîner et devenir plus puissantes, ce qui n'est pas le cas des rescapés de l'île Tenrô, qui accumulent ainsi un retard de 7 ans. Natsu part donc s'entraîner en compagnie d'une partie de ses amis. Gajeel, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna et l'équipe Raijin s'entraînant de leur côté. Au bout d'une journée, leur entraînement s'annonce plutôt prometteur, et tous ont l'impression que trois mois seront largement suffisants. C'est sans compter l'apparition surprise de Virgo qui les emmène dans le monde des esprits pour une fête de retour surprise. Tous en profitent pleinement, sans trop se soucier, jusqu'au moment du retour où ils s'aperçoivent que presque trois mois se sont écoulés, le temps passant plus lentement dans le monde des esprits. thumb|left|338pxC'est avec un profond désespoir qu'ils abordent les cinq journées restantes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient contactés par Ultia, qui détient une magie qui pourrait bien les sauver: un moyen de révéler leur "seconde origine", une façon d'augmenter sa capacité magique, comme un second "réservoir". Natsu est le premier à tenter l'expérience; bien qu'Ultia l'ait prévenu de la douleur qu'il endurerait. Les autres, malgré le spectacle déroutant de Natsu se tordant de douleur, subissent également l'épreuve. Tour préliminaire (30 juin) Fin prêts, ils retournent à la guilde, et là, les participants sont nommés par le maître: Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza et Wendy. Ils se mettent alors en route pour la ville de Crocus où se dérouleront les jeux. Natsu et Lucy, insouciants, se promènent dans la ville, de même que Wendy, qui part de son côté en compagnie de Carla. La seule consigne qu'ils aient eue pour le moment est d'être rentrés avant minuit à Honeybone, leur dortoir. Minuit arrive, et tous sont présents sauf Wendy, qui a disparu de manière étrange. Une épreuve préliminaire démarre, il s'agit d'un labyrinthe en trois dimensions. ll faut être cinq pour participer, et terminer l'épreuve avec thumb|330pxthumb|left|310pxl'équipe intacte, et seules 8 équipes sur 118 seront qualifiées. Elfman prend la place de Wendy au pied levé, et tous entrent dans le labyrinthe. L'épreuve s'annonce difficile, et l'équipe comprend vite qu'ils vont devoir battre d'autres équipes afin de leur voler leurs plans du labyrinthe. Une fois arrivé à la sortie, ils sont très fiers d'eux, convaincus d'être les premiers: ils sont en fait huitièmes, et donc qualifiés de justesse. 1er jour du tournoi (1er Juillet) Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, le lendemain, ils s'aperçoivent que le maître a envoyé une deuxième équipe de Fairy Tail, l'équipe B, composée de Gajeel, Luxus, Juvia, Mystogan (il s'agit en fait de Jellal), et Mirajane. Natsu est d'abord très en colère, d'autant plus qu'ils sont arrivés deuxième à l'épreuve préliminaire, mais finalement, il y voit une occasion de plus de se mesurer à eux. Natsu ne combat pas le premier jour. La première épreuve sera relevée par Grey, et le premier combat par Lucy. Natsu intervient cependant durant son combat pour sauver Asuka, la fille de Biska et Arzak, car Flare l'avait plus ou moins prise en otage afin d'empêcher Lucy d'agir. C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe très développée de Natsu, qui thumb|322px|Natsu qui a déjouer le plan de Flare.a entendu ses propos, et s'est précipité dans la tribune pour brûler la mèche de Flare. Lucy peut alors reprendre le combat, cependant, elle perd, un autre membre de la guilde Raven Tail étant intervenu de manière dissimulée pour la vider de sa magie. Natsu rejoint Lucy, en pleurs, et la console, lui disant que zéro point, ce n'est pas important, et qu'à présent, ils allaient remonter. Cependant, il commence sérieusement à en vouloir à Raven Tail, et a hâte de les affronter afin de venger Lucy et Wendy. 2ème jour du tournoi (2 Juillet) thumb|left|330pxLe lendemain, c'est son tour de participer à l'épreuve, et il l'a plutôt mal choisie: Chariot, comme son nom l'indique, est une épreuve se déroulant sur des chariots roulants. Les participants doivent courir de chariot en chariot afin d'atteindre l'arène, sans tomber. Son mal de transport ne l'avantage absolument pas, mais contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il n'est pas le seul: Gajeel et Sting, un des deux Chasseurs de Dragon de Sabertooth, sont exactement dans le même cas. C'est une situation nouvelle pour Gajeel, mais apparemment par pour Sting. Rogue Cheney, l'autre Chasseur de Dragon, avouera en être lui aussi victime. Il s'agirait donc d'un point commun des Chasseurs de Dragon. Malgré son handicap, Natsu tente d'avancer. Sting quant à lui abandonne, et demande à Natsu pourquoi il participe aux Jeux, car à ses yeux, Fairy Tail est une guilde qui se fiche d'être première ou dernière, ou de ce que les autres pensent. Ils vont juste à leur rythme. Natsu lui répond alors qu'ils font ça pour leurs amis, ceux qui les ont attendus et ont souffert pendant tout ce temps. Cette réponse lui vaut l'admiration du public, mais pas celle de Sting. Natsu finit par remporter l'épreuve, du moins en ce qui concerne les Chasseurs de Dragon. Il est arrivé sixième sur huit, et remporte ainsi les deux premiers points de Fairy Tail A. Le combat qui suit oppose Elfman à Baccus, de la guilde Quatro Cerberus, Natsu n'y assistera pas car il se trouve à l'infirmerie. Le roi de Fiore souhaitait qu'il oppose Erza à Bacchus, cependant, il ne se rappelait plus de son nom, juste de la première syllabe. Son officier a donc cru qu'il s'agissait d'Elfman. Lorsque Natsu se réveille à thumb|306pxthumb|leftl'infirmerie, il est seul, et s'aperçoit qu'il y a une odeur inconnue, et que Wendy, Carla et Polyussica ont disparu. Il décide de suivre l'odeur et finit par rattrapper un groupe d'hommes détenant ses camarades. Il bat les hommes et les interroge: il semblerait qu'ils aient agit sous les ordre de Raven Tail. Cette révélation met Natsu très en colère, et son envie de les combattre est décuplée. Ses ennemis emmenés par la garde royale, il parvient à assister à la victoire d'Elfman contre Bacchus. 3ème jour du tournoi (3 Juillet) Le troisième jour des jeux il regarde Erza dans l'épreuve Pandemonium, et sait très bien qu'elle va réussir à terrasser 100 monstres et n'a pas peur qu'Erza perdre face au monstre de rang S parce qu'elle aussi est une mage de rang S. Lors du combat de Laxus contre Alexei, il fut, lui aussi, très surpris du comportement de Laxus (qui est en réalité une illusion crée par Raven Tail) ce qui prouve qu'il a beaucoup de respect pour lui et qu'il connait sa puissance. Pendant le combat suivant, Shellia contre Wendy, il encourage Wendy et lui dit de ne pas abbandoner. (le combat se finit en match nul). A la fin du combat, avec Erza, Grey, Lucy et Happy, il se plaindra qu'il a faim. 4ème jour du tournoi (4 Juillet) thumb|324px|Natsu qui tente de sauver Lucy. Lors de l'avant dernier jour des grands jeux magiques lors de la partie combat qui se déroule à deux contre deux, lui et Gajeel affrontent Sting et Rogue de Sabertooth. Après un long moment, alors que les dragons jumeaux prennent le dessus sur le combat: Natsu jettent Gajeel dans un chariot et annonce à ses adversaires qu'il va continuer le match seul, il leur dit "je vais suffir". Alors il reprend le dessus et lance une nouvelle super attaque de chasseur de dragon et finit par les battre. Après les combats du quatrième jour, Gajil demande à Natsu, Grey, Lucy et Wendy de le suivre. Ils arrivent dans un cimetière où il y a des ossements de dragons. Tout le monde est surpris, finalement Wendy utilise le sort '''La Voie Lactée pour appeler l'âme d'un dragon, Zirconis, le dragon de jade. Il leur raconte l'histoire des premiers chasseurs de dragon et du Festival du Roi Dragon. Il leur explique aussi qu'Acnologia était un chasseur de dragon avant de disparaître soudainement. Au début du cinquième jour, Lucy est enlevée par les gardes du Royaume et Makarov décide d'envoyer Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy et Panther Lily aller la récupérer. Après avoir retrouvé Lucy, ils croisent l'Ordre des Loups Affamés qui sont chargés de les arrêter. Natsu bat finalement leur chef, puis ils décident de quitter le château mais la Lucy du futur arrive et leur annonce le futur qui va arriver et Natsu déclare que quoi qu'il arrivera, ils l'arrêteront. Capacités Magie du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) : Natsu maîtrise diverses techniques faisant appel à l'élément du feu, plus encore des capacités physiques surhumaines, il est également insensible à toute autre attaque de feu qui lui sont portées exceptées celles du Chasseur de Dieu du Feu. *'Hurlement du Dragon de Feu (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō) '': thumb|298pxIl lance une salve de flammes gigantesque en tenant ses mains comme un entonnoir devant sa bouche. *Griffes du Dragon de Feu(火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga) : Un coup de pied entouré de feu. *Ailes du Dragon de Feu (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki) : Une double attaque des deux côtés. Natsu concentre le feu dans ses mains et projette une grande quantité de flammes par chacune de ses paumes. *Poing d'acier du Dragon de Feu' '(火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken)': thumb|280px Nastu crée des flammes autour de son poing et percute l'ennemi de çelui-ci. *'Le Supplice du Dragon de Feu ou Géhenne du dragon (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen) : Il crée deux sphere de feu dans chacune de ses mains puis les rassemblent pour n'enfaire plus qu'une et la lancer sur son adversaire *Serres du dragon de feu' ''(火竜の鍵爪 Karyû no kagitsume)' :' Double coup de pied enflammé. Natsu se tient sur les mains et tourne sur lui-même en donnant des coups de pied. *'Ergot du Dragon de feu '(火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū) : Nastu crée une flamme sur son coude qui propulse son avant-bras complet lui permettant de donner un coup de point décuplé par cette propulsion. Dragon Force: La Dragon Force est une puissante technique qui décuple les forces de Natsu. Elle ne s'est exécutée que deux fois, lorsque Jellal fit cadeau de la flamme du Remords (flamme dorée) à Natsu et quand Natsu mange un bout d'Aetherion. Selon Brain, c'est la forme ultime du chasseur de dragon. Art Secret du Chasseur de Dragon : Ces techniques sont ses plus puissantes techniques qui spécifiquement fait pour affronter les Dragon ou les Chasseurs de Dragon et les battre. *'Lotus Pourpre:Poings du Dragon de Feu ' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken) : Multiples coups de poings de feux. *'Lotus poupre: Mer enflamée, Sabre du Phoenix'("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken) : Le corps de Natsu tout entier s'enflame et celui-çi fonce sur son adversaire pour lui donner un coupe de tête. Utilisable durant la Dragon Force *'Lotus Poupre: Lame explosive flamboyante '(紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu crée des flames dans chacunes de ses mains, les fait tounoyer et les envoient sur l'adversaire qui est propulsé en l'air suite à l'explosion provoquée. Cette technique est utilisée pour vaicre Luxus et pour contrer l'attaque combinée de Sting et Rogue. *'Supplice du Dieu Dragon de Feu :' Après avoir mangé les flammes noires du chasseur de dieu Zancrow, Natsu les combinent avec ses flammes du dragon. Ces deux flammes combinées donnent une explosion terrassant le chasseur de dieu. Mode du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant: (雷炎の滅竜魔法 Raien no metsuryū mahō) Après que Natsu ait avalé l'éclair que Luxus lui donne durant la bataille contre Hadès, Nastu est capable de passer en mode feu foudroyant lui permettant de combiner ses flames à de la foudre ce qui a pour effet de décupler ses capacités. *'Hurlement du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant' (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō) : Natsu lance un hurlement du dragon de feu en utilisant aussi la foudre qui entoure la boule de feu produite. *'Poing du Dragon de Feu Foudroyant' (雷炎竜の拳 Raienryū no Tekken) : Natsu crée une flamme entourée d'éclair autour de son poing et l'utilise pour frapper la cible, ce qui crée une explosion gigantesque. *'Serre du dragon de feu foudroyant' (雷炎竜の鍵爪 Raienry''ū'' no kagitsume) : Il enveloppe son adversaire du avec feu du puis avec de la foudre. *'Explosion du Lotus Pourpre Foudroyant' (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakraijin): Natsu crée des flames dans une de ses mains et des éclairs dans l'autre, puis les fait tournoyer et les envoie sur l'adversaire l'envoyant en l'air suite a l'explosion produite. Cette technique fut utilisée pour asséner le coup de grâce à Hadès. C'est la technique la plus puissante de Natsu. Pointe d'épée des Dragon: Une attaque combinée des 3 chasseurs de dragons Natsu, Gajeel et Wendy. Gajeel bloque l'ennemi au sol avec une lance d'acier pour ne pas qu'il esquive l'attaque, puis Wendy crée une tornade grâce au Hurlement du dragon Céléste, sur laquelle Natsu va prendre appui avant de l'enflammer et de porter un coup d'estoc en tournant sur lui-même. Cette attaque surpuissante permet même de percer le blindage de Droma Anim, censé être impénétrable. Détails supplémentaires thumb|left|342px|Sa phrase fétiche *Son prénom signifie "été" en japonais, il signifie notamment "torride". *Il squatte souvent chez Lucy avec Happy (par l'intermédiaire d'un double des clés de Lucy que garde précieusement Mirajane). *Sa phrase fétiche est "je m'enflamme !" (voir photo). *Il a très certainement un lien avec Zeleph, Acnologia et un lien avec Lucy pour "la disparition des dragons et la mort de sa mère le 7 Juillet X777". *Il a le mal des transports cela et du à sa magie. *Il entretient de bonne relations avec ses partenaires Happy et Lucy. *Il est souvent en conflit avec Grey et avec Gajeel. *Il retire parfois sa veste pendant les combats. *Natsu collectionnent les objets qu'il a utilisés en mission, ça lui rapelle des souvenirs (les feuilles de toutes les missions faite avec Happy, l'autographe du faux Salamander, la feuille de la 1er mission faite avec ses partenaires et le costume de soubrette de Lucy, les décombres du lieu de réunion des maîtres de Guilde "Conseil Magique" et le collier de L'île de Galuna). *Il aime secrètement Lucy (cela est confirmé dans plusieurs épisodes), exemple : on peut le voir en train de la regarder longueresement toute en rougissant quand celle-ci avait le dos tourner. *INFO : Dans l'épisode 173, on peut voir aussi qu'il l'aime et qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup pour elle, il est triste que Lucy ne soit pas avec lui pour regarder les combats, on peut voir aussi qui la regardait longueresement à l'infirmerie avant que celle-ci ne se réveille, et que juste après, Lucy lui dit quelque chose : beaucoup on pensé donc que Lucy "déclarer son amour" pour Natsu (d'ou la musique et les rougissements de celle-ci), le sourire de ce dernier et le même regard de Happy à Natsu quand il dit sa phrase fétiche, nous pensons aussi que cela peut être vrai, mais cela peut être aussi un "bonne chance Natsu", nous en somme malgré tout pas sur, mais, nous serons sa certainement dans un flash back, qui sera sans doute dans un prochain épisode patienter donc ! *Le charme d'amour de Lucy par le faux Salamander que Natsu a dissipé dans le 1er épisode à été dissipé car Natsu est son âme soeur. Ce qui est effectivement confirmé dans le manga plus tard, lorsque un membre de la guilde entre une discussion, dit que seul l'intervention de l'âme soeur peut dissipé un charme d'amour. *Selon Lucy la Magie Unique serait "l'amour", Natsu ayant la magie des sentiments. On sait donc qu'il maîtriserait cette magie sans le savoir, (Exemple : il deviendrait beaucoup plus fort si la personne qu'il aime été en danger). *Natsu a le même accessoire que Lucy sur son bras gauche, et Lucy sur le bras droit. *Il ressemble beaucoup à un personnage d'une autre oeuvre selon Mashima : Let (Rave). *Ses vêtements devaient être rouges, mais Mashima a préféré un meilleur contraste entre le feu et ses vêtements. *thumb|302px|Natsu et Lucy Combats principaux Natsu Dragnir vs Ordre des Loups Affamés Stats Les stats de Natsu d'après le Weekly Sorcerer. *'Attaque : 5' *'D''é''fense : 4' *'Vitesse : 5' *'Intelligence : 3' *'Explosivité : 5+ COOL !!! ' Citations " Avec ou sans magie, le plus important, c'est la vie ! La vie ! " Combat contre Zéro: "Pour nous, les mages de Fairy Tail, le véritable crime serait de fermer les yeux, mais aussi...De ne plus croire en personne !" Happy parlant du pouvoir de Nastu à Lucy lors de leur première rencontre:"Ses poumons sont ceux d'un dragon qui crache des flammes, les écailles à son cou serve à les dissiper et ses griffes lui permettent de les manipuler.... Natsu possède un pouvoir ancestrale, une magie aussi vieille que le monde qui lui permet de se transformer en dragon à sa guise... A l'origine, ce sortilège servait à se défendre contre les dragons.... et cette technique c'est Ignir qui lui à enseigner." "Je préfère voir la guilde mourir plûtot que de te la laisser ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est notre maison ."(à Luxus) ( A Lucy )'' " tu n'es pas Lucy Heartfillia. Tu es Lucy de Fairy Tail. Ici c'est chez toi "'' ( A Faust ) ''" ''On est entré dans une guilde pour aider les autres. J'ai peut-être pas bien compris comment fonctionnait ce monde ... Mais pour mes amis qui sont tombés, je me battrai jusqu'à la mort !" " Nous sommes pareils.Nous sommes TOUS pareils. Alors... ne me refais plus quelque chose comme ça...PLUS JAMAIS ! ( A Erza sur le point de ce sacrifier et qu'elle explique qu'elle n'aurais pas pu vivre sans Fairy Tail et qu'un monde sans c'est amis lui est impensable ) Catégorie:Personnages Masculins Catégorie:Membres de Fairy Tail Catégorie:Chasseurs de Dragon Catégorie:Participants aux Grands Jeux Magiques Catégorie:Participants à l'examen de rang S Catégorie:Gentils Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail A Catégorie:Membres de l'équipe Fairy Tail Catégorie:Mages de Feu Catégorie:Mages Catégorie:Fairy tail